


Dieciséis de octubre

by Kenmanteca



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmanteca/pseuds/Kenmanteca
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Kenma, ¿verdad?
Kudos: 3





	Dieciséis de octubre

**Author's Note:**

> Sólo escribí esto por el cumpleaños de mi pequeño, disfruten <3

Los ojos de Kenma se abrieron desgraciadamente por el sonido constante de la alarma que lo único que hacía era darle más ganas de seguir durmiendo, después de todos se había dormido por lo menos a las cinco de la madrugada por desvelarse intentando pasar ese nivel que tanto le frustraba no poder ganar. No, con dos horas y media de sueño no alcanzaban en lo absoluto, pero aún así se sentía con bastante energía, era su cumpleaños, en esa fecha se sentía realmente importante y querido por alguien más que no sea ni Kurro ni Hinata, bueno, y sus padres. Naturalmente sentía el terror de que no se acordaran, pero aquello nunca había pasado ni tendría sentido que pasara, incluso cuando sus dos padres estaban de viaje, Kuroo y su padre le llevaban una tarta de manzana y canela y algún que otro regalo, no podía decir que no era un niño mimado, no mientras Kuroo existiera en la faz de la tierra.

A duras penas logró levantarse de la cama, como siempre emitiendo una serie de quejidos que nadie escucharía, pero la intención estaba. Su rutina de cepillarse el pelo un poco y refrescarse la cara a lo bruto fue un poco más tranquila y completa, hasta perfume se puso, para la ocasión. Su madre se lo había regalado, en complicidad con Kuroo, ¿era un mensaje? Nunca olía demasiado mal, pero tampoco increíblemente bien, con desodorante ya alcanzaba… ¿no?

Bajó a la sala algo apurado para no llegar demasiado tarde al Nekoma, tomó el resto de sus cosas y saludó al paso. Fue cuando salió de su casa que se dio cuenta de que no lo habían felicitado ni nada por el estilo. Sintió una pequeña amargura en su corazón, su energía había disminuido a la habitual, no se sentía bien con eso siendo dieciséis de octubre, pero no quería darle más vueltas, Kuroo seguro lo felicitaría, Hinata le mandaría algún mensaje, Yaku sabía los cumpleaños de todos, ¿verdad? Quizá Akaashi, solían llevarse bien aunque no lo pareciese tanto.

Se encontró con Kuroo en esa esquina como todas las mañanas, realmente como todas las mañanas: un “pat-pat” en la cabeza y preguntarle cómo había despertado, si había conseguido pasar de nivel para que después comenzara a hablar sobre sus cosas de nerd e idiota del voley, ¿por qué no le decía nada más? ¿Se habría olvidado? Kuroo no haría eso… Siguieron caminando hasta la estación de tren, mientras Kuroo hablaba y hablaba Kenma no podía parar de analizar qué estaba pasando, ¿quizá le estarían organizando algo sorpresa? Era lo más probable, pero no lo comprendía, nunca lo comprendió, es literalmente una tortura horrible el día de tu cumpleaños hasta que ¡pum! Ahí todos están para llenarte de felicitaciones y demás, pero, ¿qué se hace con toda esa angustia de antes? Es un sentimiento horrible como para que te lo hagan sentir el día de tu cumpleaños. Definitivamente en estos casos y para Kenma: el fin no justifica a los medios, y Kuroo lo sabe más que nadie, y era 0% probable de que se lo haya olvidado, después de todo era un nerd, entonces: ¿por qué?

Su mente se había atascado, estaba algo angustiado, no sabía el porqué estaba ocurriendo aquello, o era más correcto decir porqué no estaba ocurriendo, y era muy frustrante, no comprendía en lo absoluto la razón. El resto del día fue igual, ni Tora, ni Fukunaga, ni Yaku, ni Lev, tampoco Kai, ninguno lo felicitó, no lo miraron de forma extraña que delatara que había algo detrás de todo eso. El mensaje de Hinata nunca llegó por más de que habían estado hablando de su cumpleaños, ninguna señal de Akaashi ni tampoco de sus profesores, quienes tenían en la lista de alumnos, junto a su nombre, su fecha de cumpleaños. Naturalmente no se sentía mal por ser ignorado, es más, lo prefería así, pero ¿justo en su cumpleaños? ¿Y por sus amigos? Dios, era muy frustrante, no quería quedarse atascado, pero ya era tarde, ya se sentía absolutamente triste. 

Buscó una pequeña esperanza, intentó invitar al equipo a su casa, al menos a cenar, algo, para poder subir su ánimo un poco, pero absolutamente todos pusieron alguna excusa: que tenían mucha tarea que hacer, que tenían cosas que preparar, que vivían muy lejos, que debían ayudar en casa, hasta Kuroo tenía el resto del día ocupado, se lo dijo de una forma extraña, haciéndole dudar de si mentía. ¿Kuroo le mentiría? ¿Tan poco le importaba a su equipo? El camino de vuelta fue más silencioso de lo habitual, incluso unas cuadras antes de llegar a la esquina que dividía el camino a sus casas Kuroo le dijo que tenía que ir a comprar algo y que avisara cuando llegara. Frustrante.

Ya sin ganas llegó a su casa, olía bien, pero no quería asomarse a la cocina, sólo quería acostarse en su cama y no pensar más. Un par de lágrimas de frustración resbalaron por sus ojos hasta llegar a su almohada, pero antes de quedarse dormido escuchó una notificación de su celular. La luz de la pantalla se iluminó y pudo ver el mensaje de Hinata: “EMOCIONADO?????” Tan intenso como todos sus mensajes. Por más de que se sentía sin energías e increíblemente triste le contestó, siempre le contestaba al instante a Shoyo. “por?” Él siempre venía con cosas raras, le encantaba. Pasaron pocos segundos hasta recibir una respuesta: “POR MAÑANA, NO?” ¿Qué? No llegó a bajar la barra de notificaciones para ver la fecha que Hinata le mandó otro mensaje: “TU CUMPLEAÑOS!” ¿¡Qué!? No, no podía ser TAN idiota. Pero sí, lo era, un absoluto idiota. Todavía era quince de octubre, su madre estaba cocinando su tarta de manzana preferida, Kuroo debía estar preparando algún regalo cursi de su naturaleza. Kenma era el único idiota. 

Por suerte no le había dicho a nadie, la vergüenza se la quedaría para él solo. Reprimió un grito en su almohada, la cual aún estaba mojada por su llanto irracional, nadie se enteraría de aquello. Respondió a Hinata de forma un poco evasiva y se durmió antes de que tocaran las doce. Para un chico como Kenma esas emociones intensas lo cansaban a un punto extremo, siempre. 

La mañana siguiente fue realmente hermosa, llena de cariño de parte de su familia, sus amigos, sus compañeros de equipo, mucha comida y regalos perfectos, para que después fueran todos juntos a su casa. Jugaron a más no poder, Kenma no dejó de sonreír. Esa vergüenza que pasó en silencio (que por alguna razón Kuroo tenía una leve sospecha) moriría con él, no había forma en que no recordaran esa fecha que para Kenma era tan especial.


End file.
